sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion light tank
The UMA 66 Scorpion is a light tank of some 35 tons manufactured by San Dorado's Universal Motors. It entered service with the North Frequesuan Army in 2017, the first new armored vehicle to enter service with the NFA in the 21st century. Light and nimble to the point where a single C-17 Globemaster III can move two Scorpions at once, the Scorpion will enhance the mobility and striking power of NFA armored spearheads, as well as provide armor support in low-end conflict zones where the presence of heavy tanks is deemed unnecessary. UMA 66 Scorpion Development of the Scorpion light tank began in 2005 when the then-San Doradan Army realized its growing arsenal of Silverado main battle tanks was ill suited for the sort of rapid, air-assault-oriented mobile warfare operations preferred by the SDA. Whilst the Silverado was highly survivable its heavy armor was not necessary to defend against light RPGs and AT-guns, and its relatively heavy weight (45 tons) made air-transport difficult. The army decided it wanted a lighter, more mobile vehicle for light combat operations that would still be able to fight potential contingency operations against more heavily armed foes. In Februari '05 the contract was handed to Universal Motors, who began development of what would become the UMA 66 Scorpion light tank. Although by the time the project was finished the SDA no longer existed, the North Frequesuan Army was nevertheless impressed with the design and as of 2017 has begun to incorporate the Scorpion into its air assault and mechanized formations. The Scorpion utilizes a host of next-generation combat capabilities. It can provide beyond-line-of-sight offensive firepower capability and has a low profile due to its unmanned turret. Two remote weapons stations provide additional close-in firepower. Improved modular composite armor and underbelly armored protection offer enhanced safety for the crew. The tank crew can use on-board computers to plug into networks in order to accommodate net-generation battle command technologies and are able to beam radio and satellite images, data, and video across the force in real time. The Scorpion also uses hybrid-electric propulsion, which combined with a smaller caliber gun and a consequently greater number of rounds carried vastly simplifies logistics support. Performance and characteristics Weight: 35 tons Engine: UM(H)-1275 hybrid system (980 hp) Power/weight: 28 hp/ton Top speed: 100 km/h (road) / 80 km/h (cross-country) Range: 600 km Height: 2 m Armament Main gun: 105mm rifled electro-thermal cannon Machine guns: 2x remote weapons stations, can be fitted with 7.62mm machine guns, mortars or TOW anti-tank missile launchers Targeting systems: optical, IC, laser Protection Modular armor system: *Level I armor package, designed for the rapid deployment role and can be carried by a C-130 Hercules. Protects against small-arms fire and shell splinters. *Level II armor package, designed for use by light forces in a more serious threat environment. Protects against light anti-tank weapons. Cannot be carried by C-130. *Level III armor package, advanced composite armor designed for contingency operations. Protects against guided missiles and kinetic penetrators. Shark Active Armor Concept, can defeat shaped charges used in RPGs and anti-tank guided missiles (ATGMs) as well as kinetic energy penetrator threats and explosively formed penetrators (EFPs). Countermeasures suite including smoke launchers & electro-optical jamming Category:CATO Nations Category:Military Forces Category:NFT Armed Forces Category:CATO Military Weapons Category:Armored Fighting Vehicle